When you're in my bed
by Dragons Before Dawn
Summary: A vacation day with Axel away...what do Roxas and Xion want to do? Rated M!


**When you're in my Bed...**

A vacation day is only as great as they say when you have you're best friends with you. Well not for Roxas and Xion. Axel was one of the few sent away on a mission...leaving them to just have each other. Already have visited the Clock Tower, they sit lazily in Roxas' room, on his bed.

"I can't believe Saix made Axel go on a mission! When they said vacation day I thought that meant all of us!" Xion complained. Roxas lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling as Xion sat beside him.

"Same here...but maybe it's a small mission?" He suggested. Xion shrugged.

"So...wanna...talk?" Xion asked. Roxas nodded.

"Okay...well, yesterday, I was taking a shower, and Xigbar teleporting from the ceiling! He took a picture!" Xion shrieked. Roxas' eyes opened widely.

"He WHAT?" Roxas leaned up quickly.

"Took a picture..." Xion whimpered. Roxas hugged her.

"Well...what...did he get in the picture?" Roxas asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"I think...all of me..."

"Well...what's...all of you?" Roxas blushed. He had never seen a female body...and now that Axel is nowhere near, and his door is closed...maybe it was the right time to ask?

"All of my naked body, of course!" Xion yelped. Roxas looked at her confusingly.

"I'm sorry, Xion...I'm just curious...what...do you have?"

"What do you mean by that?" Xion turned all of her body in his direction.

"What's under your coat?" Roxas nearly grabbed her zipper, but he stopped himself.

"My breasts...and...I don't really know what to call my _downstairs_..." Xion giggled. Roxas blushed. "But, what do YOU have, Roxas?"

"Well...how about we just...see each other to find out?" Roxas asked. Xion slightly shrugged and began to tug down her zipper.

"But you better promise me you'll discard your clothes after mine are!"

"I will." Roxas' eyes followed her hand as she took off her jacket, bra and then worked on her pants. Even though Roxas knew nothing of what she had, or had even seen a woman's body...he felt...something changing. His organ in between his legs was..._stiffening._ Roxas blinked slowly as he noticed the sudden change, but didn't make much of it. Xion finally dropped her panties and pants, completely naked in front of her blond friend.

"W-wow..." Roxas stuttered. Xion blushed darkly.

"Well...what about you?" So soon Roxas unzipped his jacket, discarding his pants and boxers along with it. Xion's eyes widened when she noticed his semi-erect cock, but said nothing.

"We're...different..." They both mumbled. Xion reached her hand out, gently touching her fingers against the sensitive skin of Roxas' cock.

"W-whoa..." Roxas let out a sigh, closing his eyes. Xion noticed this and pulled her hand away.

"Did that hurt?"

"No..." Roxas opened his eyes and reached out to Xion, gently placing his hand over her vagina. Xion gasped lightly, and her eyes opened widely when he put pressure.

"Roxas..." Xion moaned lightly and pulled his hand away, feeling rather awkward about it. "Did it feel good when I touched you?"

"Yeah," Roxas said simply. Xion didn't need to be told twice. She leaned down and kissed his almost full-erection. Roxas let out a moan, using one hand to thread his fingers into her hair.

Xion smiled and kissed the base of it, before kissing all the way to the tip. Roxas groaned, tilting his head back slightly from the new sensations. He was completely hard now, and he was starting to become...thoughtless.

"Do you like that?" Xion purred. Roxas nodded slowly. Xion smiled more before flicking her tongue out and trailing it over the head.

"Ahh!" Roxas moaned, closing his eyes. Xion licked down his cock, thinking about the taste. It didn't seem to taste any different than the rest of his skin would...except it was more salty, because of the pre-cum coming out of the head.

"Xion...it feels...too good..." Roxas panted, threading his other hand into her hair. Xion's eyes widened when he pulled her head up.

"I want to try something..." Roxas turned her around, so her vagina was in his face as his cock was in her face.

"I hope this feels good," Roxas said, licking at her clit. Xion sucked in a breath, her eyes going hazy.

"That was wonderful..." Xion panted. She dipped her head down and quickly deep-throated him, giving a big suck. Roxas moaned loudly before licking hard and slipping his tongue into her. Xion moaned in return, causing vibrations.

"Oohh..." Roxas panted. He wrapped his arms around her hips so her vagina stayed close to his face, and he thrusted lightly into Xion's mouth. Xion fought her gag reflexes and continued to suck, swallowing so her throat muscles massaged the head.

To that, Roxas bucked his hips greatly. Xion held his hips down and started to hum, so vibrations were continuously.

Roxas licked hungrily inside of her. He pushed his tongue against her inside walls, also humming so his tongue vibrated. Xion closed her eyes as she began to bob her head, losing herself in the moment.

Both couldn't think as the sensations overflowed. The room was nearly on _fire, _and both of them loved the enjoyment.

Roxas groaned as he felt pressure in his lower area. The feelings he was receiving were blending together, and then...it let go.

"XION!" Roxas shouted through gritted teeth. He shot his seed into Xion's mouth; which Xion drank all she could. Roxas' tongue pushed hard against a wall...and Xion lost it. She released with a sigh, closing her eyes. Roxas drank that before licking her vagina clean.

"Ooh..." Xion panted; both exhausted. Roxas turned her around and laid her on top...so her head rested on his chest. They both closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.

It looks like a vacation day can be just as great with two.


End file.
